


What Merlin has been doing

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: Merlin struggles to find words, god dammit Gaius - he really needs to think of better excuses. “Uh— that’s because I was, Sire.” Merlin bows his head; partially to feign shame and partially to hide his pink cheeks.Arthur steps closer until he is almost chest to chest with Merlin. He grabs Merlin's chin to force him to look up. "I've told you before: when we are alone, it's Arthur." He pauses to look at Merlin's ever-shifting eyes. "You've been spending a lot of time at the tavern lately. Is there a particular reason? Gwaine, perhaps?"





	What Merlin has been doing

Magic: revealed  
Relationship: unestablished 

• • •

"So, Merlin. Where have you been all day?" Arthur asks, cornering Merlin in his royal chambers.

Merlin looks to the top right corner of the room to avoid eye contact as he says, "Well, I've been..." Merlin rushes to think of an excuse. He can't exactly tell Arthur that he was trying to find someone who stole his magic book. "I was uh— collecting herbs for Gaius! Yes. That." He smiles, risking a glance at Arthur's unimpressed expression.

"Really?" Arthur says in mock surprise, rubbing his chin with his hand in thought. "Because Gaius said that you were at the tavern." He glares at Merlin.

Arthur isn't mad at Merlin, how could he? Not with Merlin's little blushing face, nor the way he stumbles over his words when he lies. But he is jealous and nothing can stop him from that.

Merlin struggles to find words, god damn Gaius - he really needs to think of better excuses. "Uh— that's because I was, Sire." Merlin bows his head; partially to feign shame and partially to hide his pink cheeks.

Arthur steps closer until he is almost chest to chest with Merlin. He grabs Merlin's chin to force him to look up. "I've told you before: when we are alone, it's Arthur." He pauses to look at Merlin's ever-shifting eyes. "You've been spending a lot of time at the tavern lately. Is there a particular reason? Gwaine, perhaps?"

Merlin's gaze flashes to Arthur's in an instant, confusion flooding them rapidly. He creases his eyebrows together and tries to think of what to say.

"So you don't deny it?" Arthur questions, he roughly retracts his hand from Merlin's face, turning his back on him. He steps away. "How long have you been together, huh?" He starts pacing. "Because you two have been close for a while, now. And don't you think I don't see the way you look at each other—"

"Arthur—" Merlin tries to interject before Arthur goes any further with his ridiculousness.

Arthur sends a scorching glare at Merlin before turning his back on him once again. "I see it! I have to watch while you eye fuck each other. It's disgusting!"

Merlin's heart crumples. "You think being gay is wrong?" His face contorts, showing the true heartbreak that the thought of it induces. He feels his magic hot under his skin.

Arthur shoots his head around, his body following. "No!" Arthur cries. "No, of course not!"

Merlin's eyes fill with tears of relief, he sighs and bends over so his hands are on his knees for a moment. He stands up and he can't help but cry - that was scary even if it was only momentary.

Merlin tries to wipe his tears away, but there are too many, so he just ends up spreading them across his face. Arthur walks up to Merlin and takes his face in his hands. Using his sleeve as a tissue, he gently brushes away the tears on his cheeks.

"Now, now, Merlin. What's got you so upset? I told you I don't think being gay is wrong." Arthur sighs softly, being extra careful not to break the beautiful boy in front of him.

"I just— I just..." Merlin tries, but his words fail him at the comforting feeling of Arthur's hands. He takes Arthur's wrists in his hands to make sure they stay where they are. "I just don't want you to think I'm with Gwaine." He supplies, giving a gentle smile to Arthur's concerned face.

"Oh, okay. I believe you." Arthur whispers. "Then what are you doing at the tavern all the time? Are you trying to get away from me?" It kills Arthur, but he has to ask. Is he that mean to his servant?

Merlin trails his hands from Arthur's wrists to his fingers and intertwines his with them. He shakes his head a little, smiling. "No, it's not you."

Arthur smiles in relief. "If it's not me, then what is it?" He brushes their noses together for a brief moment.

Merlin breaks eye contact. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He smirks.

Arthur furrows his eyebrows, "Of course I would believe you."

Merlin simply raises his eyebrows at Arthur and he gives in. They both breath a beat of laughter and let the stillness in the room return. 

"Okay, sometimes I haven't in the past. I will now, okay?" Arthur grins.

Merlin swallows, his eyes meet Arthur's prying ones. "I can't." He murmurs. "I can't tell you."

Arthur frowns and unlinks his hands from Merlin's. Disappointment rushes over Merlin; he should have expected this. But instead of pushing him away, Arthur pulls him closer by wrapping his arms around Merlin's back.

"You can tell me anything," Arthur mumbles in Merlin's ear.

Merlin starts to shake his head, but Arthur pulls him closer so that he has no room to.

"Anything." Arthur reiterates to assure Merlin.

"I—" Merlin starts, but his voice catches in his throat as his eyes fill with tears. "I can't— you... You'll kill me." Merlin admits in broken sobs. "You'll have me burned at the pyre."

Arthur presses Merlin's body to his and runs his fingers through his hair. "I won't. I couldn't hurt you, Merlin. No one like you deserves to die."

"But, Arthur... It's illegal." Merlin whispers.

Arthur sighs patiently, "Well when I'm king, I'll have it made legal - whatever it is." He misses a beat and touches his lips to Merlin's ear. "I promise."

Merlin hates himself at that moment. He hates himself so much that he feels sick. He thinks about lying, but he's too far gone by now. "Arthur... I have magic." His eyes flash gold and that seals the deal.

Whatever Arthur was expecting, it was not that. He lets go of Merlin and stumbles back in shock. He opens his mouth to call for the guards, but he catches sight of Merlin's utterly broken face. It's the hardest thing that Arthur has ever had to see.

Merlin has waited too long already, staring at Arthur. He shouldn't have said anything, of course, he shouldn't have. He is so stupid. He always messes things up, and now he's going to die. So he runs. He lunges for the door, but before he can open it enough to get out - a hand reaches over his shoulder and slams it shut. He tugs relentlessly, desperately on the doorknob; so much so that it comes off in his hands. He slides to the floor in defeat, ready for the guards to come in and take him away. His body goes limp, slumping against the door in tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You're fine." Arthur's voice calls out and then he's being pulled up into his arms. "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay."

Arthur places him on the bed, under the covers and gets in next to him. He pulls him into his arms and coos into his ear until the hysterics subside.

Merlin has exhausted himself, so Arthur's soft voice lulls him to sleep.

It's morning when Merlin awakens, wrapped in the arms of his prince. He looks behind him and notices that Arthur has taken his shirt off. Merlin takes this opportunity to turn around in Arthur's arms and place his hands on Arthur's chest. The prince stirs and Merlin immediately takes his hands away, pretending to be asleep.

"Merlin?" Arthur's hoarse voice murmurs. It's rough with sleep and Merlin can't help but find it sexy.

After a moment of hesitation, Merlin mutters, "Yeah?" 

Arthur tightens his arm around him, "Are you okay? Yesterday must have been a lot to take." 

Everything comes back to him. Panic flashes through his body and he tenses. Arthur only squeezes him gently.

Merlin glances at Arthur to try and figure out what he's feeling. He sees a softness in his eyes that's only there when Merlin is hurt - normally it's gone in a flash. But it stays, and it stays even when Merlin prompts him to consciousness.

"Arthur?" He asks.

Arthur bows his head closer to Merlin's face, "Yeah?" His eyebrows twitch down for a moment in concern.

"I'm okay." Merlin whispers, smiling.

With a slight tremble, Merlin places his hands on Arthur's chest. He chances a shy look at Arthur - he's smiling down at him.

"I'm okay," Merlin repeats. "Are you okay?"

Arthur sighs a smile. "Yes. I am more than okay." He pauses to think. "Can I ask you some questions, though? You don't have to answer all of them." He brushes Merlin's fringe to the side, neatening it up.

Merlin savours the feeling, closing his eyes. "I'll answer any question you want me to if you keep touching my face like that." He smiles, eyes still closed. He feels Arthur's sigh across his face.

"I suppose," Arthur says dramatically. He, in fact, is longing to touch Merlin any place he is allowed. "How come you didn't tell me? We're close enough, aren't we?" He strokes Merlin's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Merlin sighs, "I was worried that we weren't as close as I thought. And... I was just worried." He smiles, eyes still closed. "You know, it's actually my destiny to keep you safe."

Merlin opens his eyes to see Arthur's frown. It's not angry, more... Curious.

"And I thought that I would have a hard time doing that if I were a pile of charred bones at the pyre." He smiles, a playfulness in his eyes.

"I guess it would be bit difficult," Arthur admits. "But surely not too difficult for the worst servant in the kingdom."


End file.
